


Permission To Gay?

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Merlin Collection [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gay Panic, Gay Rights, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The King of Camelot is more accepting than you’d imagined.





	Permission To Gay?

When Arthur turned the corner, the last thing he was expecting to see were two of his knights practically eating each other’s faces.

The rumours of your inclination towards men had been flying around the kingdom since you first arrived. 

But you’d never entertained the idea-not denying or acknowledging any of it.

People could talk amongst themselves all they wanted-it was no bother to you.

But seeing you now-Gwaine’s tongue shoved down your throat, your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling yourself impossibly closer into him-Arthur realized everyone else was right about you. And apparently, Gwaine was the same.

He had no idea what to do with the knowledge. There was a clear attitude towards men like you in the kingdom-and it wasn’t good.

If anyone found out, Arthur knew the kingdom would likely demand you and Gwaine were to be stripped of your titles, before being chased away. Or worse.

And no matter how he’d been raised, he just couldn’t do that. Not to two of his most trusted knight-two of his closest friends.

He hesitated for a moment, before finally steeling himself, clearing his throat-both you and Gwaine jumping at the sudden interruption, eyes wide when you saw the King standing in front of you.

Your heart pounded in your chest, a fear you’d never felt before suddenly washing over you.

“Arthur? M-my Lord…”

Arthur glanced between you and Gwaine, the hard expression on Gwaine’s face making him smirk.

“Don’t mind me. Just…”

He flashed you a smile, wanting to put your nerves at ease as he walked past you.

But before he left, he turned back around to Gwaine.

“Just so you know-the rest of the kingdom might not be so accepting when they find out two of my knights are…doing things”, he muttered, glancing between you and Gwaine. “So…perhaps you can just keep it in the bedroom? Or somewhere no-one will catch you?”

You watched Arthur leave, Gwaine turning back with a confused look on his face.

“Did he just…say it’s ok?” he asked, unable to believe that Arthur would actually accept you.

“I think so”.


End file.
